


Gold & White

by SrtaGreenhouse



Series: The Queen of Solaria [6]
Category: Fate: The Winx Saga (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fix It, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I Wrote This While Listening to Hozier's Music, I'll correct this in the morning, It's too late to tag, fuck Fate's ending she is alive, once again, protective Luna, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:41:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29816169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SrtaGreenhouse/pseuds/SrtaGreenhouse
Summary: Request: Hello I was wondering if you could do a Farah and Luna story where Rosalind thought she killed Farah but actually Farah and Luna tricked her and Luna hides Farah in her castle of solaria until they find a way to defeat Rosalind..
Relationships: Farah Dowling & Ben Harvey & Saul Silva, Farah Dowling & Rosalind, Farah Dowling & Saul Silva, Farah Dowling/Luna of Solaria
Series: The Queen of Solaria [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2177595
Comments: 6
Kudos: 30





	Gold & White

**Author's Note:**

> For Princess of Alfea, hope you like this :) ♥
> 
> If you have any request you can find me at @inlovewithfairies on tumblr or leave a comment.  
> Feel free to let me know what you think :)

Luna was mad at Farah because of Stella’s training and so when Rosalind said she would take over the school she agreed, she needed her daughter to be strong and Farah’s training wasn’t helping. But now, as she saw Rosalind disappear in the distance, the same path Farah had followed a couple hours ago to the graveyard, reality struck her like lightning and anger washed away, Farah would never leave the school to Rosalind, she would never allow her to do what she did to them, not again, never again. Luna ran, something not easy in heels in a forest, not stopping until she reached the graveyard, she saw Farah, laughing at something Rosalind had said, they talked and Luna could see the discomfort in Farah, maybe not clear to others, but Luna knew her better than most. She saw her opportunity when Farah stood up and walked to the Burned Ones’ graves, her eyes shone and she approached her, Farah stared at her as if she was a mad woman, her eyes got white and she was inside Luna’s head. 

“What are you doing here?”

“She is going to kill you!” Luna grabbed her hand and yanked her away, keeping up the picture of her staring at the graves, Luna invisible to Rosalind’s eyes. 

“I know!” Their powers merged and Farah looked at her for half a second before letting herself be dragged by Luna, Farah got into Rosalind’s mind and with Luna’s powers made her see what she wanted, Luna played the images Farah projected into her head and suddenly Farah’s figure was floating in the air, Luna stared at Farah and gripped her hand harder. The figure’s neck snapped and fell to the floor, Luna got Farah away at the same time that a grave grew around the fake body. They hid behind a tree and waited for Rosalind to go away, white eyes stared into golden, trying to get as close as they could to the trunk that was shielding them from the meaning of that grave.

“You are alive” Farah’s rushed breathing told her she was about to have an attack “You are alive, you are with me, I’ve got you” 

Luna held Farah against her, making sure that what they had seen had really been their powers, she rested their joined hands between them, against Farah’s chest, breathing out when she felt the rushed heartbeat, their foreheads touched and their eyes got to their normal colour. Luna’s hand found the sides of Farah’s head and made her stare down at her. 

“I’ve got you. You are okay, do you understand me?” Farah nodded and Luna breathed easier. “We need to get you away from here” Still holding her hand Luna led her across the forest. 

“The students, Saul and Ben, the kids. Luna we need to get them! They are not safe with Rosalind close” Farah pulled away from her and turned to Alfea. Worry was clear in her voice and Luna had to stop her from running to the school. 

“Farah, wait! You can’t fight, not now” Luna motioned to her hands and Farah looked down, she was trembling. “You need to stop or you’ll drain completely. You are of no help if you are out” Both of them knew she was avoiding the word dead. “We’ll come back with a plan, okay?” Luna was right, she felt the magic drifting away from her body, the last couple of days finally catching up with her.

Farah’s powers slipped and she was inside Luna’s head again, but instead of feeling the panic she had felt before she felt guilt. She moved away from her frowning.

“What are you not telling me?” Luna stared back at her with confusion. “You are hiding something, you feel guilty. What did you do, Luna?” 

“Not here, Farah” Luna grabbed her hand and opened a portal. 

“Luna, I swear that if you hurt someone, if you touched any of my kids I will-” Farah got away from her touch.

“For fuck’s sake, Farah!” her scream startled her “I just want to keep you safe! Stop being so damn stubborn and get in the bloody portal!”

“Stop lying to me!” Farah’s scream was stronger, but it was muted by Luna’s growl.

“The kids are fine! Terra is on the First World with Bloom, Sam was in the greenhouse with Ben and Sky-” She stopped herself from going and Farah’s eyes shone dangerously “Sky is with Andreas” Farah’s expression changed suddenly.

“What? Andreas is dead. Did you kill-” Before Farah had time to charge against her, Luna spoke.

“Andreas is alive, Rosalind saved him, she kept him away, hidden.” Farah crouched down and held herself. 

“Farah?” Luna approached her carefully.

“What about Saul? Where is he?” she looked up at Luna and the Queen regretted ever hearing Rosalind, the woman in front of her was shattering before her eyes. 

“He’s in a Solarian jail for the attempted murder of Andreas” she tried to explain her. Farah’s mind rushed, she knew what that would lead to, attempting murder on a king, he was going to die. “But he did try to kill him, Farah”.

“To stop a genocide!” Farah snarled at Luna. It was too much, Luna felt Farah’s energy downfall before the woman's eyes rolled to the back of her head and collapsed on the floor. 

“Shit, Farah” She reached for her and held her in her arms, she carried her through the portal, looking back to the forest one last time. 

Farah woke up in a bed that definitely wasn’t hers, she sat up and groaned.

“What happened?” She asked to the room. Moving hurt her head and memories flashed, she saw Rosalind in front of her and moved back further into the pillows. Rosalind extended her arm and Farah’s eyes shone white, flickering back to amber after a second. Rosalind got closer to her and Farah kicked her out of the bed, jumping after her and pressing her against the floor.

“Farah, it’s me” Her mind unclouded and she frowned, looking down she found brown hair, not blonde, blue eyes shone back at her but they weren’t cold, they showed worry. Farah noticed that the nude coat was also gone, replaced by a pink dress. 

“Luna” The woman below her smiled with relief and closed her eyes. “What happened?” She moved away from Luna and missed the closeness instantly, she pulled Luna up and sat back on the edge of the bed, her head throbbed. She looked at the woman next to her and guilt over took her, she was holding her stomach “I’m sorry” She moved to her and Luna shook her head.

“I should know better than to approach a mind fairy that passed out from draining” She caressed her shoulder absentmindedly “Who would say you are still so strong after so long?” Farah huffed offended. “What? It’s been-” 

“Twenty years” she smiled sadly at Luna and held her head, it stinged. “You said I passed out from draining? How did that happen?” Luna tore her eyes away from her and looked to her hands.

“What’s the last thing you remember?” Luna helped her remember everything, even when they began fighting again. She assured her she had left some soldiers to prevent Rosalind from getting out of hand, even though both of them knew they had no chance against her. She explained to her that Saul was safer in jail, Andreas was finally free and he wanted revenge, having both of them close was looking for trouble and Andreas was Rosalind’s right hand so Saul had to go. “It was that or killing him right away” Farah’s heart ached, she wanted her friend back. “You love him, don’t you?” The question felt out of topic and Luna noticed she shouldn’t have asked.

“I don’t know what you want me to answer” Luna’s answer was too selfish to be let out “He is my Specialist, of course I love him” Farah smiled sadly at her “He’s my best friend, has been for the last 30 years” Luna nodded.

“Then no harm will come to him” Farah head shot upwards so fast that it stinged.

“Thank you” her smile was genuine and Luna felt her heart flutter. “Now we need to take care of Rosalind.” 

“You should rest first” Farah went to argue “I can see you are in pain and Rosalind won’t get a school full of teenagers to obey her in less than a week” Farah laughed and moved further in the bed, resting back against the pillows, effect immediate. Luna stood up and aimed for the door, Farah’s sleepy voice interrupted her. 

“Stay?” Luna had to blink a couple times, she saw the vulnerability in Farah, it felt like she was staring at the 16 year old again, curious and scared, too powerful for her age, the girl she had fallen in love with. It was gone in a second and she saw Headmistress Dowling again, the woman she had resented for far too long, the woman whose world she had shattered. She moved closer to her and got in bed, Farah was wary to get close to her, she had to remind herself this was not Princess Luna but the Queen of Solaria, soft in comforting Farah in her vulnerability but still the leader of the most powerful realm in their world. They stood side by side, distance between them as they drifted to sleep, the occurrences of the day catching up with them. They could be leaders again in the morning. Mid-sleep their hands drifted together, fingers barely intertwined in the space between them. 


End file.
